


Matsuri Reacts To: he's a phantom

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: #matsuri reacts [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: My old DP meta ...at least the bits I labeled well enough to find again.





	1. Chapter 1

## Reign Storm

 

> Maddie: Vlad, help me take these pants off Jack!

> Vlad: Nope! Sorry! That's all you!

Me: Haha

Sometime later

> Danny: Not to mention I couldn't sleep because my arch-enemy was in the guest room next to me.

> Sam: My parents sleep in the bedroom next to me. It's not the same, but I can't sleep either.

Me: What

Some more time later

> Sam: I'm getting worried. We haven't seen Danny or Valerie in hours!

> Jack: Aww they're fine. They've been up at Danny's room. Alone. For hours.

Me: SINCE WHEN WERE THERE SO MANY DIRTY JOKES IN THIS EPISODE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 Jul 2014 #danny phantom #trivia #fan miscellanea #quoted from the show #i feel so sorry for sam


	2. Chapter 2

From the DP wikia article for _[Masters of All Time](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdannyphantom.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FMasters_of_All_Time&t=ZDdhYjE1NzQxNWI5NTMwNmZjNWVkNTQ2NmZkZjZkMTZlMjA0YjhmYSxsUFRVVXBKMw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9nz1CTF245iQXniZOuIHpA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbibliomatsuri.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F94175290769%2Ffrom-the-dp-wikia-article-for-masters-of-all-time&m=1)_ : “When Clockwork sends Danny into the past he is able to exist freely in both the past and alternate future without wearing a time medallion, even though in ’ _[The Ultimate Enemy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdannyphantom.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Ultimate_Enemy&t=OWM1ZGYzMzQ1MDg2NWEzMzAwMGJiYjFiYTc5Yzk1N2E4N2Q5NDA4NCxsUFRVVXBKMw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9nz1CTF245iQXniZOuIHpA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbibliomatsuri.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F94175290769%2Ffrom-the-dp-wikia-article-for-masters-of-all-time&m=1)_ ’ Clockwork explains that the only way to exist in a different timeline (that isn’t your own) is by wearing one.”

…did the medallion Dark Danny stuck in Danny back in [TUE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdannyphantom.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Ultimate_Enemy&t=OWM1ZGYzMzQ1MDg2NWEzMzAwMGJiYjFiYTc5Yzk1N2E4N2Q5NDA4NCxsUFRVVXBKMw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9nz1CTF245iQXniZOuIHpA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbibliomatsuri.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F94175290769%2Ffrom-the-dp-wikia-article-for-masters-of-all-time&m=1) ever get taken out? What happened to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 Aug 2014 #danny phantom #trivia #continuity


End file.
